


Le Chef et les siens

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Berk - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Gen, Parenthood, Vikings, chieffing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Stoick : Le Chef protège les siens, même quand les siens s'égare. Si son propre fils commet une trahison...





	1. Remords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un cuisant échec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Remords  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick the Vast et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Se battre pour honorer la mort des êtres chers, là est la source de sa volonté. »  
>  d’après d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Honte et remords assaillent Stoick. Il n’a pas su élever son fils correctement. Il n’a pas su élever le fils de Valka correctement. Trop préoccupé par ce qu’il imaginait du fils qu’il aurait voulu avoir, il n’a pas suffisamment prêté attention à celui qu’il avait réellement. Il n’a pas su voir les indices du mauvais chemin qu’il prenait.

Ça n’est pas la faute de Hiccup. C’est lui, en tant que père plus encore qu’en tant que chef, qui a échoué. Et jamais il n’aurait dû prononcer ces mots,  
_Alors tu n’es pas mon fils._  
Si seulement il pouvait les reprendre…


	2. Ceux qui parlent aux dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son fils face à un monstre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ceux qui parlent aux dragons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il est bien trop tard pour la pitié. »  
> d’après Papy 1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant 1er/spoil sur le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il est bien trop tard pour la pitié. Hiccup, dans sa folie, a raison sur un seul point : le dragon peut avoir une utilité, en débusquant pour eux le nid de ses congénères. Quand ça sera fait, il l’abattra.

Il a montré bien trop d’indulgence envers les faiblesses et les excentricités de son fils ces dernières années. Il aurait dû se montrer plus attentif.  
Valka elle aussi prétendait pouvoir s’entendre avec ces monstres et ils l’ont dévorée. Drago Bludvist en a dressé et armé et les a lâchés sur le Thing.

S’il revient, les conséquences pour Hiccup seront terribles.


	3. Les bonnes intentions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir reconnaître une erreur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les bonnes intentions…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick le Vaste et Hiccup Haddock  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « (Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il croit.) »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce qu’il croit des dragons n’a plus aucune importance en regard de la vie de son fils, réalise Stoick, sans doute trop tard. Toute sa vie il a été un Viking, un fils de puis le Chef. Il a fait de son mieux pour protéger son village et sa famille. Il a fait tout ce qu’il a pu pour endurcir son fils, puis, constatant son échec, pour au moins le tenir à l’abri du danger.

Il s’est peut-être trompé du tout au tout. C’est facile de suivre une voix toute tracée. Reconnaître une erreur et changer demande plus de courage.


End file.
